Dragonball Rd Saga 1
by Kakarotto-san
Summary: Check out the new adventures as a new set of Dragonballs are created.


Dragonball Rd  
  
Saga #1  
  
"The Cuushenron saga".  
  
Okay how this starts is Goku and Shenron are up with Dai Kaioshin. Something really weird starts happening. Underneath them the ground starts disappearing. It seems below them is the earth.  
  
Goku is in huge shock. "There is now a huge problem, the earth and the heavens are now connected".  
  
This weird guy shows up. He looks as if he were a mix of Cell, Buu , and Isshenron. He starts blasting the scenery. Goku went super saiyajin 4. He tried to beam him away with his Super Ultra Ice Beam. One he had been working on in case of an emergency. It barely even left a scratch. Since Goku was already he could not kill him. But, he was still a major threat blowing up all of the scenery in the heavens. Goku tried going ssj5. But when he was only about half way there all of his energy was gone. He had wasted too much energy trying to do that. Now since he had barely any energy left he could only manage to go super saiyajin 2. Down on earth since the ground was gone everybody was watching. They were all freaked out to the point of having heart attacks. Pan was down there. She was very old. She was at the age of 103. So she couldn't do much. She was as helpless as Krillin was when he was alive. As you can tell Krillin was because he had died of age. Goku asked ``what is your name". He said ``okay I'll tell ya. My name is Cuushenron". ``How did you make the ground disappear"? Asked Goku. Cuushenron said ``I would tell ya but too bad I don't think you should know". ``Tell me or I'll kick your butt ''. Said Goku. ``Ha, you can't even touch me you freak." SU-PER-UL-TRA -ICE-BEAM. Goku says. laughing`` Ha ha ha" I tricked your butt".Cuushenron seemed to have disappeared but little did Goku know he could become invisible. That could be a huge threat to the worlds and the heavens, as we know it. Behind Goku was Cuushenron. He was building up a Super Ultra Spirit . Unluckily for Cuushenron he had no clue how to make his moves invisible. But Goku didn't see it thinking ``ha ha ha I scared his butt away". Shenron tried to tell Goku but Goku was too proud. Saying ``Man I sure told him." All of the sudden he blasts it at Goku. It hits Goku but nothing happens. ``I am already , you are wasting your time". Goku says "Su-Per-Saiyajin-5". Goku tries to go super saiyajin 5. But once again when he is half way there he loses power.  
  
Cuushenron says. "Stupid I've been watching you up here and you haven't even been training much. How do you expect to go ssj5 if you don't have the power to? You need mental help". "Shut up." Said Goku. Crying like a baby Cuushenron says "shut up you big baby". Cuushenron flies down to earth. Goku is too low on energy to even leave a scratch on him. Gohan and everybody are . There is nobody to protect earth from danger. Goku all of the sudden remembers that Pan's son had a son about 18 years ago. Goku is also wondering if there is someone by any chance on the planet Namek to fuse with him and maybe earth would have a chance with a fusion like that. He teleports to the new planet Namek seeking the strongest person on the planet. He found a guy named Iccolo saying he was stronger than a super saiyajin 3. Goku asked, "would you come to earth with me?" He said "okay, now finally I have a chance to test my powers. Goku goes and finds Pan's grandson living with the descendants of bulma's family at Capsule Corp. He is surprised to see his great grandfather there and he went up to Goku and gave him a hug. Goku jr. says, "man I'm older than you are". They both start laughing. Goku all of the sudden got serious and told him about how the earth and the heavens were now connected because of Cuushenron. Goku asked "him how strong are you?" He said " I'm a little stronger than a SUPER SAIYAJIN 3. Because I have been training in this new thing that Bulma had designed before she died that can warp you into the dimension that the hyperbolic time chamber used to take you to. Unluckily after a while it broke because it couldn't handle taking you to a different dimension all the time". "There is a guy named Iccolo right outside the door I want you to try to fuse with because that may be the only chance we have." Said Goku. They stepped outside the door. At the same time they said "now let's fuse.". Fusing they went FU-SION-HA. They were both fused. Something weird started happening. This green light was all of the sudden in front of them. After a while they saw what appeared to be 7 green dragonballs in front of them with diamonds instead of stars on them.It seemed this huge rainbow colored dragon emerged in front of them saying "my name is Enron, I am the new dragon created much more powerful. The dragonballs will now scatter." All of the dragonballs scattered in different directions. They were all freaked out thinking how could of they made a new set of more powerful dragonballs just by fusing. The fusion of Goku jr. and Iccolo said, "Uh, Oh." Goku said, "what"? The fusion of the 2 reminded him that once a Namek fuses with somebody it's permanent. It seemed they were stuck together forever. Any way by Goku's judgment he said, ``It seems that you guys are as strong as a Super Saiyajin six. Goku was hoping that they would have a chance. They went up to Cuushenron. And they said "su-per-de-struc-to- disk". It would have sliced him in half but he can teleport just like Goku. Goku who was right beside them was thinking to himself "how did he learn to teleport, we are in huge trouble, he can teleport faster than I can." Cuushenron was dancing around with joy. Goku went and told the fusion that he was going to capsule corp. to try to fix the machine that Bulma had created. He went and saw that there was a broken spring so he went to the city dump and had found an old couch with a spring inside it he flew back to capsule corp. and put the spring he found where the broken one was and another problem was it seemed that in that one socket there was not enough power to work the machine. It seemed that Bulma had been smart and put extra plug ins where he could plug more cords into and he found cords laying around in the basemen and plugged them into the machine and plugged them into the house next door because he thought if he plugged it in at only that house it would use too much electricity and blow a fuse. Goku flipped the switch on. He got into the machine.He was inside the hyperbolic time chamber. Now he could train and maybe help the fusion of Iccolo and Goku Jr. He was in there practicing his super-ultra Ice beam. While they were out there getting there butt kicked with Cuushenron doing his super- ultra water beam he had just found out he could do while goofing around making fun of Goku. Goku went into the fridge looking for something to eat. All there was was a plate of spaghetti that Goku jr. had left last time he was in there. The food was still good because it seems before Bulma had died she had also invented a container that would keep food fresh for very long periods of time. Goku who was a huge eater knew he had to make it last, so he had eaten a third of it. Outside goiccolo {which was the name they had come up with} were still fighting Cuushenron. They tried to do a grand Kameyameya wave. Leaving a huge scar on his forehead. All of the sudden the scar had disappeared. They thought he was healed. But he can only make it look like he is healed to freak them out. The damage was still actually there. Thinking they have no chance cause they think he can heal. They make a run for it. But he teleports right in front of him and says "I don't think so. You are staying here until the fight is over". They wanted time to refresh their energy so Cuushenron said he would give them 1 day to get ready and to meet him the same place and time or he would hunt them down otherwise. Goiccolo agreed to meet him there tomorrow. They rushed home to see if the machine was fixed. Goku had already left with the machine. So they went up to where the lookout was and found out that it wasn't possible to pierce a hole in the dimension from earth. So they had to train outside the chamber which gave them less time to train. They also had no one to train with. They decided to go look for the dragonballs just in case they needed them if someone got killed in the future. They went back to capsule corp. and found the radar. They turned it on and found out that it could not find the new style of dragonballs. So they opened up the radar and tinkered around with it. Before Bulma had died she taught Goku jr. little binary code hoping it would come in handy in the future. He hooked it up to what seemed to be a computer really old. It would be a modern computer if we saw it. He hooked it up to it with a CABLE LINK. There was a special program on there that let you download binary code from the computer. So they were there typing their guts out. After half the day was over they were finally done and they downloaded the code to the radar. They turned the radar on and it seemed the closest dragonball was 100 miles away. They knew they couldn't find them by the end of the day so they stayed outside training the rest of the day. Meanwhile in the hyperbolic time chamber Goku's body wasn't use to training because he hadn't done it in a while so he had to work harder to get his energy level up until his energy cells were back to normal. He had been in there a week in hyperbolic time and only raised his power level by one.  
  
Back outside the chamber Cuushenron appeared before their time was up that he gave them. He said, "you are lucky I gave you even that much time, now it is time to get yourself blasted away by the best and I think we all know who that is." "You don't have a chance against the fusion", said Goiccolo. "I think it's the other way around" said Cuushenron. At the same time both of them said "we'll see." Meanwhile in the chamber Goku felt as if his energy cells were back to normal. Now it's energy level raising time" said Goku. Back in the regular dimension it seemed like the fight was pretty even against the 2. All of the sudden Cuushenron had a huge smile on his face. Goiccolo asked seriously " What's funny". Then Cuushenron said, "My energy level isn't as high as it goes". Before he starts to try to raise it Goiccolo goes over there and starts punching the heck out of him and tries out Goku's move. He goes "Su-Per-Ice-.  
  
Before they can finish Cuushenron throws this huge red ball of energy at them and it completely puts scars all over Goiccolo. Then finally they get a chance. They went Ka-May-Ha-May-Ha. That completely put scars on Goiccolo. Back in the chamber Goku tries going super saiyajin 5 again. This time finally after all that time he managed to do it. His hair was black and blond all over. He had a completely black suit on with Master Roshi's symbol on the front and king kai's on the back. Goku blasted out of there with the machine and right as he got back the machine completely exploded. Goku had not much time to worry about that. He flew all over the place looking for Cuushenron. First he searched all around the city to see if he was there izing buildings. But no success. He wasn't there. He thought he might be in the mountains and surely enough he was right there fighting Goiccolo. Goku behind Cuushinron's back because he didn't see Goku yet. Goku started his super ice beam really quietly. Su-per-ice-beam!!!! It hit him and caused him to split back into 3 different people cell, Buu, and Isshenron. This made it easier Goku said "since you are stronger you can take on Cell and Buu. I will take on Isshenron." Goku seemed to be doing very well with Isshenron. He killed him with his super ice beam. Now Goku could help with Cell and Buu. Goku took on Cell. Goku wanted to kill him really painfully. so Goku stood in the air and started his spirit after about 30 minutes he had the energy he thought was enough to kill Cell. Well Cell flew around in circles with the chasing him. He was very clever and flew towards Buu and it hit him. So Buu was . Goku wondered how could he have raised his energy so much from the last time he fought him. It turns out all of those years Cell had been training and after a while he some how after the three people fused when they fused it created a weird energy field making the ground disappear. So Goku cut the crap and used all of his energy into one super ice beam and it killed Cell.  
  
The End. keep checkin back 4 new sagas 


End file.
